


Preheat

by spacelupins



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Baker!Jaskier, Bakery AU, Eskel is secretly soft, Eskel kinda likes that, Eskel needs a hug, Eskel needs to be told hes beautiful dammit, Jaskier has no self control, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Lambert is a little shit, M/M, Sheriff!Eskel, a teeny tiny bit of angst, let eskel be loved challenge 2k20, past unhealthy relationships, pure fluff and tenderness, this ended up having a plot??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelupins/pseuds/spacelupins
Summary: Jaskier's developed a crush on the town sheriff who visits his bakery every other morning.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Preheat

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first jaskel fic so pls be gentle im getting trying to get the hang of eskels character in a romantic situation kfjbfjkeb hope you enjoy!!

Jaskier looked up at the clock for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, hoping that somehow time would move faster if he glared at the clock enough. He’d arrived extra early because it was Wednesday and  _ he  _ would be coming in for his usual. 

The doorbell chimed and Priscilla entered, surprised to see that the door was already open.

“Jaskier, why the hell are you here so early? We don’t open till another hour.” She came around the counter and grabbed one of the aprons on the hanger, she tied it around her waist and looked around to see if there was any prep work to be done but it seemed that Jaskier managed to finish it all hours early.

“It’s Wednesday, Priscilla.” Jaskier explained, looking up at the clock once again.

“Oh! Your boyfriend is coming.” She ruffled his hair, Jaskier’s crush on their resident sheriff was amusing to her and entertained her in the early mornings of work.

Jaskier caught her wrist, “Pris, don’t mess up my hair! And he's not my boyfriend- not yet anyway.” He said confidently. Priscilla rolled her eyes, Jaskier’s newest crush was lasting a lot longer than she had thought it would. 

It had been two months since the sheriff first came into their humble shop at the break of dawn. The man was unmistakable, though they had never seen him before he was identifiable by the harsh red scars running down the right side of his face. It was still an hour early from their usual opening time but Priscilla still let him in as the man was obviously confused as to why the open sign was turned on outside but the door was locked. Jaskier had just forgotten to turn it off the night before but she didn’t get to explain that before Jaskier came up behind her telling her he could take the order and that she should go finish the macarons in the back because she made them so much better. Priscilla hated making macarons, it was her one weak point in the baking realm but when she turned to argue she saw Jaskier had  _ that  _ look in his eyes. She took the hint and eavesdropped from the kitchen’s tinted window. 

The sheriff, who was a tall man of broad figure, seemed out of place in their little shop. Jaskier wasn’t short by any means but he looked stunted next to the sheriff, which Priscilla already knew Jaskier was loving.

“Welcome to the Rosemary and Thyme Bakery. What can I get for you, Sheriff?” Jaskier asked, leaning over the counter languidly like a cat 

“One black coffee is all, please.” His bass voice had a soft gravelness to it that sent shivers down Jaskier’s spine.

“Is that all?” He asked, the sheriff was clearly eyeing the cinnamon rolls on the counter.

“Yes, to go.” 

Jaskier wasn't convinced but didn’t push further. “Name for the order?”

The sheriff raised a brow, seeing as there was no one else in the shop he didn’t understand why Jaskier would need his name. Still, he humored the young man and answered.

“Eskel.”

“Lovely to meet you, Sheriff Eskel.” Jaskier smiled and winked at him, and as he turned to pour the coffee he saw the corner of Eskel’s mouth curve upward. Jaskier poured the coffee and wrote the sheriff's name on the cup with a heart at the end. He also packed one of the freshly baked cinnamon buns and wrote a little note on the packaging. 

“Here you go. One black coffee and a cinnamon roll to go.” Eskel cocked his head to the side, his dark hair coming forward and covering the side of his face where his scars were.

“I only ordered a coffee.” He said, Jaskier still handed him the bun and coffee together.   
  
“On the house, Darling.” Eskel smiled and took the bun and coffee. “Come again soon.” Jaskier said cheerfully. 

“Will do.” Eskel waved goodbye. 

Priscilla came out of the kitchen to see Jaskier thrown over the counter dramatically. He had his eyes closed and his hands clutching his heart as if in pain.

“What’d you write?” she asked.

“‘Hope to see you again, Studmuffin.’ Priscilla, my dear, I fear I’ve fallen deeply and unconditionally in love!” He threw his arms and head back, Priscila rolled her eyes.   


“Of course you have.”

“I’m going to marry him.”   
  
“Of course you are.”

And that’s how the routine began. Every Wednesday, Jaskier would wake up at an ungodly hour and carefully make each pastry and start a brew of black coffee for his crush. The rest of the week he would orchestrate his schedule to best match when he predicted Eskel would possibly come in. 

Jaskier looked up at the clock once again. On Wednesdays, Eskel usually passed by around 6 AM and as the clock hands spun to 5:59 AM, Jaskier was muttering words of encouragement to the clock under his breath. At exactly 6 AM the doorbell rang, signaling the sheriffs arrival. Jaskier stood up straight and puffed out his chest like a courting bird.

“Hey there, Handsome. The usual I presume?” Eskel smiled at him which caused a warm and fluttery feeling to rise in Jaskier.

“Yes, but do you happen to have any cheesecake today?” Eskel looked over the pastries at the display counter. Jaskier lifted the veil off of one of the counters to show three large cheesecakes, one original style, another berry infused, and the last a red velvet and classic layered cheesecake.   


“I made sure to get them done last night, we usually only have them ready in the afternoons but seeing how much you liked them last you came in, I thought you might like some in the mornings.” 

Eskel was taken back, the tips of his ears turned a deep scarlet. Jaskier grinned  _ Red is a good color on him.  _

“Thank you, Jaskier. That’s very kind of you.” He pointed at the top cheesecake, the layered red velvet one. “I’ll take it whole, I’m sure the boys at the station will appreciate it.”

“Coming right up.” Jaskier got to packing. 

“You know, I’ve tried so many times to bake a cheesecake and they never come out nearly as delicious as yours. It always just ends up a goopy mess in my oven.” Eskel leaned over the counter, resting his face on his hand. Jaskier perked up upon hearing that, he turned quickly.   
  
“Oh! Well I can show you if you want? I’m free today if you’d like to come over.” Jaskier knew it was forward, but he had little to no patience and he was tired of only seeing his dear sheriff in fleeting moments and small talks between transactions.

  
Eskel takes the cheesecake and coffee, leaving the money on the counter. He smiled sweetly at Jaskier. “I’d love to. Send me your address and what time I should arrive.”

Jaskier couldn’t believe his luck, “It’s a date then!” he said without thinking. Eskel laughed, a deep rumbling sound that was music to Jaskiers ears.

“I guess it is.”

XXX

“The hell is up with you?” Lambert threw a crumpled paper ball at Eskel’s face to get his attention. “You’ve been staring at the damn wall for an hour. You’re starting to look like Geralt with all this brooding your doing.”

Eskel took the paper ball and threw it back at Lambert, which the other dodged easily.   
  
“I’m  _ not  _ brooding. Just thinking.” Eskel took a pile from the stack of paperwork on his desk and began reading through but was interrupted by another paper ball hitting his face. “Lambert, I’ve got shit to do, what the hell do you want?” Can’t you see I'm busy?”   
  
Lambert scoffed. “Oh yeah you’re busy, busy staring at the damn clock. Alright Eskel, spit it out, what is it?” He readied another paper ball. 

"If you throw that damn ball I'll handcuff you to my desk-" 

"Oh?" Lambert interrupted, suddenly very amused. 

"-and leave you here all night." 

"You're one kinky fucker, Eskel. I like that." Lambert leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying the way Eskel was becoming more and more irritated. 

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" 

"I will if you tell me what's up with you." 

"Nothing is up, just thinking." 

"Oh come on Eskel, you're kidding right? You know you can't bullshit me." Lambert stood up and went over to Eskel, sitting down on the corner of the sheriff's desk. "You came into the office with a whole goddamn cheesecake for no reason and the stupidest grin on your face and now you're looking at the clock like it's your worst enemy. So, what's up?" 

Eskel sighed, defeated. "I've got plans after work. There. Can you fuck off now?" 

"What kind of plans?" Lambert pushed. Eskel groaned and rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. 

"You're a nosy bitch, you know that?" 

"Yes, I do. So, plans?" 

Eskel hunched over his desk, his head hung a little so his hair came forward and curtained his face from Lambert's view. 

"I've got a date." Lambert punched his arm and side hugged his shoulders. 

"Fuck yeah! Is she hot?" 

" _ He _ actually. And yes, he's a doll. It's nothing really, though, I'm just coming over to his place for a bit." 

" 'He's a doll? ' Eskel you sound like my Nan." Eskel pushed his hip and Lambert slipped off of the desk and landed on the floor. "Coming over for a bit? So it's a hookup?" He sat up on his knees, resting his head atop his arms on the Eskel's desk. 

"No. I'm just coming over to bake a-" 

"To bake?! What kind of fucking date is that?" He threw his head back laughing. "This dude must be really hot if you're putting yourself through that without getting your dick wet!" 

Faces all around them turned to Eskel curiously as Lambert got loud enough for everyone to hear towards the end. Eskel smacked the back of Lambert's head hard enough to snap him out of his hysterics. 

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you shit.” He took a stack from his pile of paperwork and pushed it to Lambert’s chest. “Here. If you have nothing better to do other than gossip, then get this done.”

“You’re no fun.” Lambert took the stack, sulking at the amount. Eskel’s relief of finally getting Lambert out of his hair was short-lived when his phone buzzed on the edge of the desk. “Is that him?!” Lambert dropped the papers and grabbed his phone before he could react.   
  
Eskel pounced at him over the desk. “Lambert! Give that back you little shit!” He stepped over his desk and jumped at Lambert who had just pressed to open his notification. They rolled around on the floor fighting for the phone. Lambert held it out of Eskel’s reach, he wrapped his arms around Eskel’s head and opened the notification once again.    
  
Eskel struggled and threw his head back to hit his phone but by Lambert's shit eating grin, it was too late and Lambert had already seen whatever came in. He picked up his phone from the floor and saw three new messages from Jaskier.    
  
_ 192A Posada Ave  _

_ Im closing up shop early today, I’ll be out at 5 <3 Come over at 6? _ _   
_ _   
_ The third was a picture of Jaskier, smiling brightly, holding up a peace sign and winking at the camera.    
  
“Eskel you dog! You didn't tell me he was a twink.” Lambert was shaking his shoulders and beamed proudly, he kept pushing to get a better look at the picture. “You’re right, he is a doll.” Eskel’s face flushed a deep red from embarrassment and frustration. He shoved Lambert away and shoved his phone into his pocket.   
  
“Pick up those papers and get to them.” Lambert followed the orders without teasing him any further. He took a paper from his pile and pretended to read it over while Lambert finished picking up his papers.    
  
“Hey Eskel.”   
  
“What the hell do you want now?” Lambert smiled at him fondly.   
  
“I hope it goes well.” Lambert went back to his desk without another word.    
  
Eskel sighed,  _ God I hope so, too.  _ He thought.   
  
He took his phone out again and reopened the messages Jaskier sent him.    
  
He couldn't stop looking at the picture. Jaskier’s broad smile filled him with warmth and he was reminded of how much he wanted to just cup the man’s pale cheeks and kiss him silly. From the moment those baby blue eyes looked up at him so sweetly, he became infatuated with the young baker. At first it was just simple attraction, even a blind man could see Jaskier’s beauty. With his soft brown hair, pouty lips and lithe form all come together and give him the appearance of an angel plucked out of a Michelangelo painting. There was a softness to him that was contrasted by his larger than life personality, even their small morning conversations slightly overwhelmed Eskel at times. It was nice, though, having someone's undivided attention for a bit. The first weeks he convinced himself he only found the baker a pleasing sight to hold in the mornings, like a bright and colorful sunrise, and nothing more. Then the notes started. At first he could easily dismiss them as humorous and insignificant but they became more and more direct through the weeks. He still kept the first one that made his heart jump in his chest,  _ You have a beautiful smile, _ was all it said in Jaskiers elegant cursive writing. It kept him up at night thinking about Jaskier, fantasizing about walking with him on the beach or holding his hand under the table at some dimly lit restaurant. 

He pushed the ideas to the back of his mind, convinced that Jaskier’s antics were platonic. When Jaskier jumped and asked him to come over, Eskel felt like the world had been flipped on its axis and he had to pinch his side to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He agreed, allowing himself to entertain the idea that possibly Jaskier might actually be interested in him. Then Jaskier called it a date and Eskel nearly choked on his coffee. He laughed harder than he should've but he couldn't help it because he found the entire situation so incredulous. It had to be a joke, then he looked up and saw Jaskier smiling genuinely at him, so open and sweet, and he understood the baker was being serious.    
  
Suddenly his uniform had felt tight and heat built up in his chest. It wasn’t scorching or unpleasant, the opposite really, it was a soft, warmth that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He didn’t realize how much he missed it and in the split second it appeared, he developed an addiction and wanted to chase the feeling. It was too early to say he was falling in love, but the way Jaskier’s pale blue eyes twinkled pushed the confession of undying love to the tip of his tongue.    
  
He wasn’t normally like this, he didn’t wear his emotions on his sleeve and much less fell in love so easily but there was something so alluring about Jaskier that captivated him.    
  
His phone buzzed again, cutting off his daydreaming. It was another message from Jaskier.   
  
_ Does the time work for you? I know it’s a bit short notice. _

He looked up at the clock once again, seeing that 6 PM was an hour and a half away. He couldn’t wait much longer.    
  
_ 6 is perfect, I’ll see you soon.  _ He replied. 

Once again, he looked up at the clock in hope that somehow time would suddenly speed to their arranged time. 

  
  
XXX   
  
Jaskier closed up shop as soon as the clock struck 5. He hung his apron and jumped over the counter.    
  
“Pris! I’m heading out!” He yelled behind himself. He was ready to run out the door when he was suddenly pulled by the back of his shirt.    
  
“Wait!” Priscilla held him in place, reaching over the counter. “I wanted to talk to you, it’s important.” Jaskier sighed.   
  
“Pris, can this wait? I’ve got a hot date-”   
  
“That's it, though.” She interrupted. “It’s a date. Are you sure you want to jump into this? I mean flirting and hookups are one thing but…”   
  
“But you think I’m not ready for this.” He finished for her, a bit annoyed. “Pris, it’s been nearly a year. I think it’s time to move on. I  _ want  _ to move on.” He hugged his own shoulders, steadying himself. Priscilla reached over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her chin on his shoulder. Though he claimed to be alright, she could feel his pounding pulse on her chin, telling her he was just as worried about tonight as she was.    
  
“I hope it goes well.” She said and Jaskier chucked under his breath.   
  
“So do I.”   
  
“If he tries anything I’ll rip his throat out with my teeth.”   
  
“Of course you will.” She gave his cheek a kiss then finally let him go.    
  
Jaskier felt a weight on his shoulders on the drive home. It had been a while since he’d been on a real date after being in a relationship, if he could even call it that, for so long. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. He liked Eskel, a lot more than he had originally anticipated he would since the first time the sheriff walked into his bakery, he was an easy conversationalist and the effort to listen to Jaskier’s ramblings and flirting whenever he passed by. It was nice to have someone other than Priscilla or his parrot pay attention to him, even if it was just out of politeness during a transaction.

Jaskier looked at the clock on his dash.   
  
_ 5:21 PM  _

He sighed and prayed to a god that he didn’t believe in that all would go well tonight.    
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I took a little break from my geraskier/dad eskel fic to write this, dont get me wrong that fic is definetly still going and a new chapter is coming soon but i had this idea and just couldnt get it out of my head.
> 
> Jaskier/Eskel is currently my favorite ship, its so criminally underrated but thanks to the jaskel discord server im finally getting some content and found more people who are on this niche ship with me so this fic is dedicated to all on the server.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and any feedback is greatly appreciated, im a whore for comments ksfkjsks


End file.
